Captain America (Marvel Comics)
Summary Captain America is a superhero from Marvel comics who fought against the Red Skull during WWII as part of a secret super-soldier experiment - he was revived in the modern age by the Avengers and became their leader as a champion of the ideals of truth, justice and the American dream. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, Far Higher with Shield Bash / Throw Name: Steve Rogers, Captain America, The Living Legend Origin: Marvel Comics, Captain America Comics #1 Gender: Male Age: 100s, physically in his 40s (Was born in July 4, 1920; Stayed frozen for decades, but has been living in current times by around 10 years. Also spent 12 years in the Dimension Z, but he ages slower than a normal man) Classification: Enhanced Human, Super Soldier, Leader of the Avengers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Ages slower than ordinary men. Spent 12 years in the Dimension Z but didn't look a day older), Enhanced Senses (Has a sight and hearing far superior to that of ordinary humans), Precognition (Possesses a "Well-Honed Sixth Sense" which allows him to instinctively react to his enemies' movements, often moments before they occur), Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (Low; His wounds heal much faster than an ordinary human's, and he has even healed from a headshot, albeit it took plenty of time), Martial Arts Mastery (Mastered every single form of Martial Arts known to men), Pressure Point Combat Mastery, Weapon Mastery (A master at wielding virtually every weapon there is, be it melee or ranged. Can master new weapons in seconds just by holding them), Resistances to Poisons, Drugs and Toxins, Telepathy; Magic-based Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, Illusions and Radiation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Can knock down Deadpool with one punch. Has consistently stalemated Wolverine), Far Higher with Shield Bash / Throw (His shield has, on occasion, damaged / dented Iron Man's armors, and decapitated a non-Adamantium version of Ultron) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic Combat & Reaction Speed (One of the fastest "Street-level" Marvel heroes, matching the likes of Daredevil, Spider-Man and Iron Fist. Can casually dodge and block bullets without even looking, as he simply "Sees faster". Has thrown his Shield at speeds faster than a flying ICBM Missile, reacted to Ultrasonic-Wave based attacks, and reacted to natural lightning. Can react to his own Shield thrown at him and react to Hawkeye's arrows.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can pick up a tree, lift a telephone pole, hurl an anchor with one-hand, etc.) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Scaling from his own feats, and also Deadpool and Wolverine), Solar System level with Shield (His shield is made of a highly resistant Proto-Adamantium/Vibranium, allowing it to endure the full-power of Thor without damage. His shield has since been repaired after it was broken in the storyline Fear Itself, and enhanced with Uru metal) Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight for hours on-end without stopping. Can endure 12 hours of torture without flinching. His Metabolism is so fast that he rarely gets tired, and it also makes him incapable of getting drunk) Range: Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters with his shield throw Standard Equipment: *'Captain America's Shield:' Steve Rogers' greatest and most iconic weapon as Captain America is his shield. Made from a Proto-Adamantium / Vibranium Alloy that has never been duplicated, the shield is one of the most durable items in the universe, being capable of taking full-powered attacks from the likes of Thor, The Hulk, and Silver Surfer without even suffering a small-dent. Furthermore, the Shield also absorbs most-kinetic energy from impacts due to its Vibranium component, which is why Captain America doesn't get sent flying when he blocks attacks from such powerful opponents. The shield is also highly aerodynamic, receiving minimal wind resistance and deflection of path, which combined with Steve Rogers' inhuman precision and skill makes it a highly efficient throwing weapon. *'Captain America Suit:' The uniform that Steve Rogers wears as Captain America. The suit is made of Kevlar, Nomex and Light-weight Titanium, as has displayed various capabilities such as: Being Bulletproof, water and fire retardant, resistant to electricity, immune to vampire bites, and resistant to piercing weapons. It also contains a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, and an imbued Universal Translator. Intelligence: Genius Intellect. The Super-Soldier Serum greatly enhanced Captain America's mind, allowing him to absorb information faster than an ordinary person. Is one of the most brilliant military minds on Earth, having studied numerous different tactics from across history; Possesses an Eidetic-Memory; Is one of S.H.I.E.L.D's greatest spies, rivaling Nick Fury himself; Has mastered every single Martial Arts known to man, and virtually every weapon as well. Has mastered a 0-Gravity centered Alien martial arts in minutes, becoming more skilled than alien warriors who have trained in it for decades, and can also master new weapons in seconds according to Beast. Has had decades of fighting experience fighting against opponents of all kinds, and has successfully led the Avengers for around a decade or more. Spent over 100 Years in a time-loop fighting against Korvac's Galactic Empire, and kept the memories of the event. Weaknesses: None notable Note 1: To see some of his greatest feats throughout the comics, and to also see what makes him a great character, read this blog. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Feats: Strength: * Breaks himself out of a large block of ice * Holds up part of fallen building with the help of his energy shield * Closes the doors of a missile silo by manually turning the gear * Stops an elevator with his shield * Destroyed an ice giant with a shield throw * Changed the course of a fighter jet * Forces a jet to change direction by messing with the wingflap * Holds up a lot of concrete then makes a man sized hole in it with a single strike * Knocks over a big statue while restrained * Benches 1100 pounds * Pulls down a mini helicopter * Breaking a bunch of bolts or steel wires while restrained Durability: ''' * Smashed through multiple walls, beaten, and had a building dropped on him After the fight the Doctor said he didn't have any broken bones * Fine after getting his from a giant sonic attack from Klaw * Gets kicked hard enough to fly and dent a storage crate then keeps fighting * Only slightly phased after getting concrete broken on his back * Survives a big fall while drugged '''Speed: * Dodges a bullet at point blank * Dodges a bullet after it was fired * Blocks bullets after they were fired * More blocking bullets after they were fired * Blocks a ridiculous amount of gunfire from multiple angles while falling * Blocks multiple bullets fired at his head and feet * Can intercept Hawkeye's arrows (#26), where he described them as being as fast as a bullet Skill: * Extremely proficient with his shield and can even make up for even microscopic imprefections * No one uses his shield against him * Forces a man to go exactly where he wants him to go with one throw * "It'll come if it whistle for it." * While hanging onto a jet pack he takes out god knows how many goons and then predicts where it will end up and blocks incoming bullets as he catches it * Intercepts a laser, hits Batroc, and destroys an incoming robo spider as he catches it * Blocks bullets mid air and takes out a member of a MODOC Squad * Intercepts a bullet in mid air while taking out two enemies and catching it * Disarms someone and blocks a knife as he catches his shield Others Notable Victories: Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) Pyrrha's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Avengers Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Shield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Good Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 8